robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloxburg Games / Freezy McSnowman
The Bloxburg Games/Freezy Snowman is the fourth episode of the fourth season of ROBLOX Family. It premiered on September 9, 2019 in Canada and November 17, 2019 in the USA. Plot The Bloxburg Games As the days go by, Funneh has been planning an obstacle course game, and thinks about pairing up two of her best friends to join in on the game. The game starts with a team of two selection. Funneh chooses who will be on their team, and Pelswick is ready for anything, as long as he is paired up with Pearlie. However, Pelswick has to deal with being paired up with Tomas. The episode goes on and on until they finally win their first trophy and the episode ends with Tomas "cheering" for Pelswick. Freezy McSnowman Funneh has been planning to take down her arch-enemies, but thinks Jay should help building a snow fort to take down the arch-enemy group. Jay is playing video games as Lunar and Draco are watching him. Jay thinks of going outside and building a snowman but finds out Funneh is building her snow fort. Ruff Ruffman, The General, Kiki, Boj and Bing are ready to start to attack, but Funneh quickly makes a run to get a snowball launcher and some "Sloppy Specials" from Lunar. When the five troublemakers are prepared, Ruff Ruffman's parents, Caillou, Gold, Rainbow, Lex and Funneh are ready to start throwing round one of snowballs. They hold off the five, but about twenty minutes later, Robotboy, Grassy and Loser arrive with the unexpected hot chocolate, as the five troublemakers come back again and the others have to unleash another round of their snowballs. The only problem is, they're carrying LADDERS, and are armed with sports gear to protect themselves. It doesn't take a whole second for Funneh to figure out Kiki and The General are taking down the snow fort's wall, causing it to fall. However, that still does NOT mean Loser and Funneh are having a free-for-all to fight Boj and Kiki. International languages * Canadian/American-English: ROBLOX Family - The Bloxburg Games / Freezy McSnowman * Latin-American/Spanish: Genus ROBLOX - Los competition / Nives bellum * Portuguese: Família ROBLOX - A competição / Guerra de neve * Croatian: Obitelj ROBLOX - Natjecanje / Snježni rat * French: Famille ROBLOX - La compétition / Guerre de neige * Maltese: Familja ROBLOX - Il-Kompetizzjoni / Gwerra tas-silġ * German: ROBLOX Familie - Der Wettbewerb / Schneekrieg * Italian: Famiglia ROBLOX - La competizione / Guerra della neve * Japanese: Roburokkusfamiri - Kyōsō / Yuki sensō * Luxembourgish: ROBLOX Famill - De Concours / Schnéi Krich * Serbian: РОБЛОКС Породица - Такмичење / Снежни рат * Russian: Sem'ya ROBLOKS - Konkurs / Snezhnaya voyna Transcript Trivia * Leah Fabi, Sami, Felix and Yure all have no lines. ** Leah Fabi and Sami have no lines in the first segment. ** Felix has no lines in the second segment. ** Yure has no lines in any of the two segments. Gallery Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Treehouse TV Episodes Category:ROBLOX TV Studios Episodes Category:2019 Episodes